shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Daigo Aoki/Gallery
}} Manga= Daigo Aoki.png|Daigo Aoki Daigo Aoki mugshot.png|Daigo Aoki mugshot Polar Star.png|Daigo and co greets Sōma Yukihira upon his arrival to the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 7) Joichiro presents a feast to Polar Star.png|Jōichirō Yukihira cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) The Polar Star eavesdropping on Soma.png|Daigo and the other Polar Star members eavesdrop on Sōma's conversation with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 80) The_Polar_Star_cries_for_Erina.png|Erina's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Chapter 138) Satoshi_starts_the_banquet_for_Erina.png|Satoshi starts a banquet for Erina. (Chapter 138) Polar Star asks Erina to taste their dish.png|Daigo and the Polar Star residents ask Erina to critique their dish. (Chapter 138) Polar_Star_watches_Soma_vs_Etsuya.png|The Polar Star and co spectating [[Yukihira Vs. Eizan Shokugeki|Sōma's Shokugeki]]. (Chapter 142) Polar_Star_defense.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Chapter 143) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated.png|Daigo and the other rebels has been expelled from the Academy. (Chapter 192) Chapter 223.png|Chapter 223 cover Chapter 240.png|Chapter 240 cover Chapter 260.png|Chapter 260 cover Chapter 263.png|Chapter 263 cover |-| Anime= Daigo Aoki (anime).png|Daigo Aoki Daigo Aoki mugshot (anime).png|Daigo Aoki mugshot Polar Star boys listening to the opening speech.png|Daigo listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) The Polar Star in Marui's room (anime).png|Daigo and the Polar Star first years in Zenji Marui's room preparing for Sōma Yukihira's welcome party. (Episode 4) Satoshi and the others Welcome Sōma.png|Daigo and co greet Sōma upon his arrival to the Polar Star Dormitory. (Episode 4) The Polar Star residents during Sōma's welcome party.png|Daigo watches Satoshi Isshiki during Sōma's welcome party. (Episode 4) Polar Star heading to camp (anime).png|Daigo sees Sōma fired up to go to the camp. (Episode 8) Zenji gets moved.png|Daigo sees the alumnus. (Episode 8) Soma bids his dormmates goodbye.png|Daigo sees Sōma bid goodbye. (Episode 8) The Polar Star residents feeling exhausted.png|Daigo and the other Polar Star residents feeling exhausted. (Episode 13) Megumi, Zenji, Daigo and Shōji during the camp banquet.png|Daigo laughs as Megumi Tadokoro helps Zenji. (Episode 14) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Daigo is presented a lavish feast by Jōichirō Yukihira. (Episode 15) Intimidating Shoji & Daigo.png|Shoji & Daigo intimidating some jeering students. (Episode 21) Ikumi grabs Daigo.png|Daigo being grabbed by Ikumi. (Episode 24) Stagiaire Shoji & Daigo.png|Shoji & Daigo during the Stagiaire. (Episode 36) The Polar Star cries for Erina (Anime).png|Erina's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Episode 43) Polar Star defense Anime.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Episode 45) Soma & glum friends.png|Soma looking at his glum roommates. (Episode 50) Fear of Erina's Death.png|The Polar Star residents fear that Erina will die from one of Soma's disgusting dishes. (Episode 50) Overhearing Soma & Erina.png|Hisako & the Polar Star Dorm residents overhearing Soma & Erina's conversation. (Episode 50) Erina's announcement at the PSD (Anime).png|Erina makes an announcement at the Polar Star Dorm. (Episode 50) Rebels Instructor B.png|Daigo, Hisako, and Shoji encounter their Central-supporting proctor. (Episode 51) Rebels Group A.png|Daigo and the other rebels pass the first exam. (Episode 51) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated (Anime).png|Daigo and the other rebels have been expelled from the Academy. (Episode 56) Yuki hugs Isshiki.png|The PPolar Star rebels meet Isshiki again. (Episode 59) Urara & Jailed Rebels.png|The rebels in a jail cell. (Episode 59) Isshiki's Victory Hug from Yuki.png|Isshiki being congratulated by his underclassmen. (Episode 60) Kibou no Uta.png|Daigo in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 13 - Shōji and Daigo.png|Daigo in Spice (Episode 13) Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Daigo in Spice Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Daigo in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Daigo in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Totsuki's Rebel Alliance.png|Daigo in Symbol Category:Gallery